<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Perfect Imperfections by NatC7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498674">Perfect Imperfections</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatC7/pseuds/NatC7'>NatC7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amity Blight Needs a Hug, Coming Out, Eda and Amity brotp, F/F, Fluff, Implied Child Abuse, Internalized Homophobia, King and Hooty are mentioned, Lilith will probably be minor too, Other Characters mentioned too - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:33:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatC7/pseuds/NatC7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Amity Blight's walls threatened to come down when Luz Noceda entered her life. Until then, Amity's life had been perfect. With some help from the twins and Eda, Amity starts to see that it's okay to be a little bit different. After all Luz is a prime example of that. So can she actually admit her feelings to Luz or will she stumble and fall? She probably will, but that's okay too. </p><p>A story about being yourself and found family because I'm a sucker for that stuff </p><p>---All characters and elements of this story belong to Dana Terrace, Disney, and the team involved with The Owl House. I take no claim of it. </p><p>First Lumity fic, please be gentle!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight &amp; Eda Clawthorne, Amity Blight &amp; Edric Blight &amp; Emira Blight, Amity Blight &amp; Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>270</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! </p><p>So as I said this is my very first Lumity fic. I've tried reading as many Lumity fics as possible so I hope I get the characters right. If they seem OOC at all please let me know and I'll try to fix it. This will probably be two or three chapters, I'm sorry for shortness but I'm trying a strategy of just writing short fanfictions instead of trying to find ideas for an super long one. </p><p>This story is pretty much fully outlined and it's just a matter of putting what where and splitting chapters. </p><p>I Love comments so please comment and constructive criticisim is always welcome! I will have Luz speak a bit of Spanish and will do my best to research the correct translations so I can give Luz the respect she deserves. </p><p>If you've made it this far, I'm glad you're still here and I hope you like the fic! Have a great day! (Or night!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything in Amity’s life was meant to be perfect. Her grades, her friends, her looks, her goals, everything had to be perfect in order to keep her parents happy. So when Luz Noceda entered Amity’s world, she was thrown off that perfect pedestal she had stood on all her life. </p><p>Luz challenged Amity’s world perspective in a way that no one else ever had. Luz, a human, was able to perform magic, albeit the ancient way with glyphs. Luz had convinced Principal Bump to let her enroll in all tracks at Hexside School of Magic and Demonics. Luz was currently living with the self proclaimed “greatest witch in all the Boiling Isles,” who was in fact a criminal who continuously evaded the Emperor’s grip. Luz had even gone as far as to try to fix her friendship with Willow, and her standing with the young witch was now better rather than worse. </p><p>To top it all off, Luz had recently rescued Eda from Emperor Belos and gotten her mentor, Lilith cast out of the Emperor’s Coven when she refused to let her sister get turned to stone. Her trust in Lilith was destroyed when she found out how her mentor had tried to kill Luz and even cursed her own sister. While the relationship between Eda and Lilith seemed to have improved, Amity’s relationship with Lilith had become very rocky. </p><p>Amity’s parents didn’t want her interacting with Lilith anymore since they saw her as a traitor. They did still want Amity to join the Emperor’s Coven, but Amity was now less inclined to do so. Part of her wanted to be the perfect witch and follow her parents wishes; but another part of her, a part of her that she had buried deep inside, wanted her to rebel against them. </p><p>Amity was supposed to be perfect. She had built walls of perfection around her that solidified after her parents made her end her friendship with Willow, but now those walls were becoming weaker. The more time she spent around Luz and her friends, the more the walls threatened to break. When it got close to Grom, Amity allowed her walls to lower themselves so she could live a brief fantasy. She decided she would let herself be free for just a few days and until after Grom was over. She allowed her feelings to guide her when she wrote a note asking Luz to Grom, knowing that those feelings would soon be squashed. </p><p>Then Grom came, and Amity had to face her fear. Upon seeing what it was, Luz dropped four painfully stupid words on her: “That’s what friends do!” </p><p>Friends. There had never been any possibility of such a fantasy. Amity had been foolish to think that Luz could return her feelings. Luz only saw her as a friend. Amity quickly rebuilt her walls and struggled to repress her feelings. She decided to focus on her goals of becoming part of the Emperor’s coven. She continued being friends with Luz because she couldn’t stand the thought of pushing Luz out of her life completely. </p><p>Then her convictions for joining the Emperor’s Coven were shattered, thanks to Lilith’s actions and what Luz had told her of her experience facing the Emperor. </p><p>So now Amity Blight had a choice. She could pretend to be unaffected by recent events and force herself to keep trying to enter the Emperor’s Coven to please her parents, or...Amity swallowed. The other option was scary. She could confess her feelings and try to figure out a new path that was different from what her parents wanted. That brought a risk of her parents being disappointed and punishing her in many ways, none of them good. </p><p>One night after dinner, Amity decided she would talk to her siblings. Sure they could be a bit mean to her at times but Amity knew they would stick up for her when it came down to it. They did care, and Amity hoped that was enough to trust them. </p><p>She took a deep breath before knocking on Emira’s door. She could hear both of her siblings talking and laughing in there so she was prepared to knock again if she had to. Thankfully the door opened and both of the twins stood before her, surprised at first but then smiling when they looked at their sister. </p><p>“What brings you to our little corner, Mittens?” Edric asked. </p><p>“Did you finally decide you wanted your Azura comics back?” Emira asked, with a smirk. </p><p>Amity’s eyes widened at Emira and immediately snapped, “You took them? Of course you did!” This made Emira snicker in response and Edric just smirked. Then she remembered what her purpose here was and sighed. “Nevermind that now, I need to talk to you two.”</p><p>The twins must have heard the seriousness in her tone because their amused looks slid off and Emira said, “Yeah, of course! Come in!” </p><p>Emira ushered her inside while Edric made a show of looking around to make sure no one was looking before closing the door behind them. Emira and Amity sat on her bed while Edric took the desk chair.</p><p>“Mittens is finally gonna share her darkest secrets with us!” Edric said gleefully. The dark, murderous look on Amity’s face immediately made him regret those words. “Uh, if she wants, that is.” He coughed nervously. </p><p>Amity sighed again and said, “Well...the thing is, you’re right. But please, please, please do not tell Mom or Dad what I’m about to tell you okay? Please?” </p><p>“If you need help hiding a body, I know a few good places,” said Emira with a wicked grin. </p><p>Amity groaned, why were her siblings like this?? “Titan, no! Nothing like that! Can you just be quiet for two seconds so I can say it?” </p><p>Edric and Emira both obliged and Amity worked up the courage to say what she had never said out loud before.</p><p>“I have feelings for Luz!” she said finally, but not loud enough for anyone outside the room to hear. </p><p>There was a moment of silence, and then raucous laughter coming from the Blight Twins. Amity’s face felt hot and she regretted everything she had ever done in her life. </p><p>Then Emira said, “Edric, you owe me 300 snails.” </p><p>Edric groaned and reached into his pocket, where he pulled out the desired amount and handed the snails over to Emira. His sister grinned mirthfully and set the snails aside before turning to a dumbfounded Amity. </p><p>“We already knew that, Mittens. Your face goes red every time you mention her!” </p><p>Amity twisted around and threw her face into the pillow on the bed. Of course the Twins already knew! They seemed to have ears everywhere! Literally too. </p><p>She felt a pat on her back and turned her head to look at her sister who was smiling softly at her. </p><p>“It’s okay Mittens, we’re glad you finally told us. We definitely won’t tell Mom or Dad.” </p><p>Relief filled Amity’s chest and she let out a muffled thanks, her face still half buried in the pillow. </p><p>Then Edric spoke up, “So I’m guessing you want some tips on how to ask her out?” </p><p>Amity pushed herself up before resting on her elbows, looking at Edric. “I can’t ask her out! That’s...that’s…” </p><p>Wrong, her parents would say.</p><p>Wrong, 9 year old Amity would say. </p><p>Wrong, the whole school would probably say. </p><p>She shook her head. “I can’t,” Amity breathed. </p><p>Edric frowned at her and said, “There’s nothing wrong with liking girls, Amity. You know I’m bisexual right? And so is Emira.” His sister nodded her confirmation when Amity looked at her. </p><p>“But...our parents, they can’t know! No one can know, or else my perfect life I’ve built for myself will be ruined!” Amity buried her face in her hands, moaning miserably. </p><p>Emira and Edric both shared a pained look. Then Emira spoke gently, “Mittens, as someone who stopped caring about being perfect years ago, I really don’t think it matters at this point. More people are accepting now, even some of our own classmates. Besides, you’ve spent so much time with Luz and her friends at this point that most people probably know you’re not as uptight as you like to think you are.” </p><p>“Besides, we’re your older siblings. If anyone gives you trouble, you can count on us to have your back,” Edric added. “We won’t let anyone say anything to you.” </p><p>Amity was immensely relieved. She had definitely made the right decision in talking to the twins. At least there were two people who could understand where she was coming from. Still, she worried for her reputation if she did ask Luz out. Dammit! Why did she have to care about her reputation so much? </p><p>Then something occurred to her. There was one other witch that she knew of who didn’t care about her reputation at all. That was the same witch who was now looking after Luz while she stayed in the Boiling Isles. Maybe she could talk to her? </p><p>She sat up and swung her legs off the bed. “Thank you,” she said to the twins sincerely. “I’m still not sure I can tell her...but I’m definitely considering it. I think there’s someone else I need to talk to first.” </p><p>Emira pulled her little sister into a tight hug, and Edric joined in a second later. “Of course, anything for you Mittens!” she said, giving Amity a squeeze before letting go. Edric ruffled Amity’s hair, earning him a growl from the younger Blight. </p><p>“Good luck, little sis,” said Edric, and Amity knew he was being genuine this time. </p><p>She smiled and patted down her hair and felt renewed determination swell up inside of her. Then she realized the time and figured it was probably a little late to be going to the Owl House. She decided she would go first thing in the morning. </p><p>“I think I’m going to go to bed. Good night you two,” Amity said with a wave before leaving Emira’s room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wanted to post chapter 2 today because I'm excited to share it with you all! Chapter 3 will be the last chapter for this story but I may add an epilogue. Warnings for very very vague implications of abuse but it's barely noticeable I think. Still wanted to warn y'all. It's only in a couple sentences. </p><p>Please leave a comment if you'd like. I'll post the last chapter either tomorrow or the day after. Thanks so much for reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eda hated that she couldn’t do magic like she used to anymore, and still resented her sister for that. However, Lilith’s magic was stunted now that she was cursed as well. That did make things a little better. Before Luz had gone to school the day before, she actually gave the two of them homework! Eda grumbled about it at first but she was eager to get back to using magic regularly so she stopped complaining. </p><p>It was now a weekend and Luz was out on an errand with King that would definitely lead to unrelated shenanigans. Eda wasn’t too worried however since she knew Luz could handle herself. She and Lilith were outside since it was a nice day and the homework did involve spells that shouldn’t be performed indoors. </p><p>Eda’s ears perked up at the sound of feet crunching on leaves and she looked up to see a green haired witch heading towards them. It was that Blight girl, who she recognized as Lilith’s former apprentice. </p><p>Amity smiled when she found Eda outside the Owl House, but it faded ever so slightly when she spotted Lilith close by fiddling around with a pen and notepad. She had hoped Luz wouldn’t be home, but had also forgotten that Lilith was now staying with Eda and wished that Luz was there after all. </p><p>Lilith heard her approach and offered a hopeful smile. She really wanted to mend her relationship with Amity, but she knew she had destroyed most of the young girl’s trust in her. Amity barely spared her a glance and Lilith felt a pang of guilt in her heart. </p><p>“Hey kiddo, if you’re looking for Luz she’s in town with King. They left about an hour ago,” Eda said to the youngest Blight. </p><p>Amity tried her best to ignore Lilith’s presence and spoke directly to Eda, “Actually I was hoping to talk to you about something…” She glanced at Lilith and then back to Eda, adding in a lower tone, “Alone. Please?” </p><p>Lilith grimaced but she took the hint. “It’s okay, I should probably take a break anyway,” she said, trying to hide her hurt. She excused herself and headed into the Owl House, leaving Eda and Amity alone. Eda frowned, concerned about her sister but she understood that things were rough between her and Amity. That would take a lot of time to heal. </p><p>Eda turned her attention back to Amity who was looking a bit more nervous than she had a moment ago. “So what can I do for ya?” Eda asked in a friendly tone, hoping that would calm the young witch down. </p><p>“Well, I need some advice,” Amity started. “I’ve been thinking a lot about...things...and what I want to do but I’m worried about my reputation and how my parents might react if I do my own thing so I figured I would ask a covenless witch since that’s what you are but I don’t mean that in a bad way I just meant-”</p><p>Eda cut off her rambling and said, “Slow down, kid. Come sit down and start from the beginning.” </p><p>She gestured to the table and chairs she and Lilith had brought out from the house earlier that day. Amity nodded and took a seat, Eda following and sitting in a chair next to her. </p><p>“I’m..scared?” </p><p>Amity tried to calm her own nerves. If it weren’t for Luz, Amity would never have dreamed of going to Eda for advice. However, she knew Luz well and if Luz trusted Eda, then she could too. </p><p>“I’m scared because I don’t want to make my parents angry if I tell them I don’t really want to join the Emperor’s Coven anymore. I’m scared of what they’ll do if I tell them I still want to come here and spend time with Luz and you and Willow. I’m scared of how Luz will react when I tell her that…” she finished her sentence in a whisper, “That I lo-like her.” </p><p>“Ah...to be young and in love,” Eda said with a wistful look on her face. Then she frowned and said, “No wait that makes me sound old.” She shook her head and tried to offer Amity some form of comfort. “Sounds like a real pain in the butt, kid. The Emperor’s Coven is overrated anyway. Your parents don’t sound too great either.” </p><p>“They really aren’t,” Amity said sadly. “I...I can’t really talk to them about anything. And so they don’t really know anything about me. They don’t know that I’m here right now, and they especially don’t know that I...like girls.” </p><p>“Huh,” Eda was thoughtful. Amity’s words reminded her of something, and Eda decided to share it with the young witch. “Wanna know something?” she prodded Amity. “I don’t really remember my parents, so I can’t really think of them as family, but you don’t have to think of your parents as family either.” </p><p>Amity tilted her head in confusion. “What do you mean?” </p><p>“Family isn’t always blood, kid,” Eda explained. “I left my sister and the coven system behind and found my own family with King and little Owlbert,” she gestured to her staff as she spoke. “Heck even Hooty’s family, but don’t tell him I said that. Then Luz came along and now she’s part of the family too.” </p><p>Eda turned her head, looking at her house with a sad smile. “Lily and I have had some rough times, but I’m kinda glad she’s back. We may not have really known our parents, but we know each other, and that’s enough to make us still family.”</p><p>Amity looked towards the house, processing Eda’s words in her head. She took them to mean that she had to go find her own family and a place where she really belonged. Problem was though, she didn’t know where that was. Even at the Owl House she felt slightly out of place, being a proper witch who followed all the rules of society. Luz was a human who practiced ancient magic, Eda and Lilith were now branded traitors and Eda made a living by illegally selling human items. Meanwhile Amity continued to get good grades, attend all her classes, study and associate with those only her parents permitted her to. Surely she didn’t belong at the Owl House, but then where did she belong? </p><p>This brought another thought: If she were to follow in Eda’s footsteps and leave her biological family behind, where could she go? She still depended on her parents for money and she wasn’t old enough to have her own property and such. She definitely couldn’t ask to stay at the Owl House either, the house was already full with five inhabitants. </p><p>Eda hazarded a look at Amity and saw that she was starting to get lost in her own head.</p><p>“Look, kid, don’t overthink it okay?” Eda drew Amity’s attention back to her. “Just focus on one thing at a time. You don’t have to tell your parents anything. You don’t owe them anything, you understand me?”</p><p>Amity nodded, knowing Eda was exactly right. Then Eda continued, “I knew a girl like you once. She was always wanting to be perfect and cared only about grades and being the best witch. I stopped hanging out with her because she was always pressuring me to my schoolwork, a lot worse than Lily. Unlike her though, Lily didn’t make me feel bad for wanting to be different.” Eda smiled fondly as she thought of her sister. “Lily did always try to push me in the right direction, but she never criticized my faults, and that’s why I still think of her as my sister.” </p><p>Then Eda looked directly at Amity and said, “I also know for a fact that Luz wouldn’t judge you for being any different. She and I are self proclaimed weirdos, and we’re proud of it. Neither one of us would hate you for not being perfect.” </p><p>Amity smiled, a warm feeling settling in her chest. For the first time in her life she felt like she might be okay. Maybe she didn’t have any goals, but if she still had the support of people like Eda and Luz, then maybe things wouldn’t be so bad after all. Even the twins had assured her they had her back. The twins, Eda, Luz, and even Willow and Gus, were all good witches that Amity knew she could trust. </p><p>“Thank you,” Amity spoke finally, noticing she had been silent for a bit longer than intended. “And I guess, I guess I’ll be a weirdo too. It can’t be too bad if there’s people like you.” She gave Eda a genuine smile and wrapped her arms around the older witch, hugging her tight. </p><p>Eda tried not to flinch, hating this parallel arms thing that Luz had apparently taught Amity. Still, the girl definitely needed something good in her life, and Eda wasn’t about to deny her. So she returned the hug before pulling away. </p><p>“Now, I did notice you saying something about you wanting to tell Luz you like her?” Eda had a mischievous look on her face that reminded Amity all too well of her siblings. She wondered if they knew each other. </p><p>Thinking of Luz, her face grew hot and she looked down at her hands. “I, well, yes. I mean, I tried to. At Grom. But then I chickened out. I thought she only liked me as a friend.” </p><p>A wolfish grin spread across Eda’s face, and she said, “You may be surprised, kid. Just go talk to her.” </p><p>Amity flapped her hands in a panic. “I can’t just talk to her! Are you crazy?” </p><p>Eda snickered and said, “Well I am a little crazy, but that’s one of my best traits.” Seeing that wasn’t helping as Amity started to hyperventilate, Eda quickly continued, “Like I said earlier, don’t overthink it. But I will say that you need to be direct, otherwise Luz isn’t gonna get it.” </p><p>Amity closed her eyes and started taking deep breaths, something Willow had taught her when they were kids. She took a minute to calm down while Eda waited patiently and Amity was grateful once again that she could trust the Owl Lady. </p><p>“Right. Okay. Just gotta talk to her!” Amity tried to sound confident, “Easy peasy!” </p><p>Eda gave the younger witch an encouraging slap on the back saying, “You got this, kid!” </p><p>Amity tried not to flinch because she could see Eda was only trying to be friendly when the hand made contact with her back. “Th-thanks.” </p><p>Amity racked her brains, trying to think of how she could talk to Luz. Then it hit her. “Eda, when Luz gets back, can you please tell her to meet me at the Library this evening? In our...she knows the place.” </p><p>Eda smiled knowingly and nodded. “Will do. You better get going since she’ll be back soon.” </p><p>Amity smiled gratefully and stood up. “Thank you again Eda. I’ll uh, see you later?” </p><p>“Preferably not tonight, but yeah,” said the older witch. “Have fun, kiddo.” </p><p>Amity let herself squeal excitedly in Eda’s presence. She had some work to do.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Let's Be Selfish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here it is folks, finally, the end of my first Lumity fanfic! Some of you may have gotten a notification about a chapter upload a few days ago, and that's because I posted something but panicked because I didn't like what i had written at all. So I deleted it and rewrote it and this is the much much better version! I apologize for the confusion. </p><p>Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this story! If we get to 200 Kudos I may write an epilogue. Remember comments and kudos are always appreciated. Thank you guys so much for reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Eda had told Luz Amity wanted to meet her at the library. So now Luz was just arriving at the Library as the sun descended slowly into the horizon. There were butterflies in her stomach, and briefly Luz wondered if it was possible that witches could have literal butterflies in their stomachs. It was the Boiling Isles after all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She went inside and made sure no one was following before she went to the bookshelf that hid the entrance to her and Amity’s secret room. Why did Amity want to meet her here? And why so late in the evening? Luz pulled the book titled “The Lone Witch and the Secret Room,” and there was a slight groan as the bookshelf slid to the side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she walked in, Luz took notice of the troubled expression on Amity’s face. Her heart hurt to see her friend in such a state. Amity stood up from her seat when Luz walked in, plastering a smile on her face so she didn’t look so worried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz had already sensed her discomfort however and asked, “Are you okay Amity?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity nodded, not wanting the human to start worrying about her. That was the last thing she wanted. “It’s alright, Luz. I’m fine. I just have a lot on my mind, that’s all.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz tried to sound reassuring when she said, “I have a lot on my mind too, actually. I’ve been thinking about home, and my life on Earth, and how things are probably gonna be a whole lot different if I do ever go back home. Maybe I’ll be able to tell Mami the truth, or maybe I’ll just have to lie. If I told the truth I would probably just be sent to a more strict school that wouldn’t even let me be...well, me!” Then she remembered that Eda had said Amity wanted to talk to her, not the other way around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry, you’re the one who wanted to talk and I just started talking instead.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity shook her head, smiling sadly now. “I’ve actually been thinking about you going home too. I...I know it’s going to happen eventually and I would never forgive myself if I didn’t say anything before you left.” She began to twist her fingers and wring her hands in worry. “I’ve been so scared that you’ll just reject me that I didn’t even want to say anything and that’s just as scary as telling you how I really feel.” Emotion started to rise up from her throat, and tears came to Amity’s eyes as her fears and worries came rushing over her again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then there was a warm touch, and she felt her hands being pulled into a gentle hold. She blinked away tears as she saw Luz giving her a look of pure...she hoped it was love. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Amity, you don’t have to worry about that anymore. I’m glad you told me, because I’ve felt a connection to you for a long time now,” Luz said honestly. “And after Grom, when I thought you liked someone else, I still wanted to be your friend. I was scared too, scared of what might happen if you did finally confess to the one you liked and well...wouldn’t want to spend as much time with me anymore. I’ve made such great friends on the Boiling Isles, but you’re the most important one of them all, Amity.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few tears still trickled down Amity’s cheeks, and Luz lifted a hand to her face, brushing the tears away with a thumb. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eres tan hermosa, Amity,” Luz whispered, stepping a bit closer to the witch. “That’s spanish for you’re so beautiful. And I mean it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A soft blush coloured Amity’s face and she looked down at their joined hands. She sniffed and pulled one away to wipe the rest of her tears off. Luz caught Amity’s hand with her own and leaned forward to kiss a single tear on her cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then she glanced at Amity’s lips and thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>tengo que ser valiente. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Te amo, Amity,” Luz said out loud before pressing her lips to Amity’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt Amity’s grip on her hands tighten and Amity leaned into the kiss. It lasted a few moments before the two pulled apart, blushing shyly like the awkward teens they were. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity then met Luz’s eyes again and said, “I’m so glad you feel the same way...but...that doesn’t change the fact that you still have to go home. Her smile faded as she thought of the cold reality of their situation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amity, maybe I don’t have to go home,” Luz said addressing Amity but also herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But Luz, your mom? You’re close to her aren’t you?” Amity asked, confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure but, she’s really the only person. My dad’s not around and it’s not like I have friends in the human world. Maybe I could just...ugh this is so complicated.” Luz glanced down at their hands and swallowed, thinking of the inevitable goodbye that would surely have to come. But goodbye to who? That wasn’t certain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Amity pulled Luz into a tight hug, burying her face in the human’s neck. “Is it selfish of me to want you to stay here forever?” She asked, her voice barely above a whisper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz wrapped her arms around Amity’s body, holding her close. “No. También quiero quedarme aquí para siempre.” Knowing Amity wouldn’t understand that, she pulled back ever so slightly so Amity lifted her head up to look at Luz. “I guess I’m selfish too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two of them stared at each other for a moment before breaking into soft giggles. Then Luz and Amity pressed their foreheads together, just holding one another. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon Amity finally said, “We can figure it out together, Luz.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz agreed and asked, “Hey Amity?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Amity moved her head an inch away from Luz’s to look into her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wanna kiss you again, if that’s okay?” Luz wanted to know. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Always,” said Amity with a brilliant smile. Then their lips met again and it lasted a few moments longer than the first. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two broke their kiss at last and drew their limbs from each other, but continued to keep holding hands. </span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span></span><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, are we...girlfriends are a thing here, right?” Luz asked, unsure of what they were now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity giggled and affirmed, “Yes. We’re girlfriends now, I think?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d like to be,” said Luz gently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then I guess we are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A moment passed and the two of them giggled again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Titan, we’re so awkward, aren’t we,” Amity said, running a hand through her hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Um, maybe we could have our first date? In here, I mean,” Luz said. She gestured to the small table that was in the room, “I just realized you had tea in here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity’s eyes widened in horror and she said, “Oh no I totally forgot! It’s gonna be all cold now!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can heat it up again with magic, can’t we?” Luz suggested, reminding Amity that they were both witches. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“R-right, of course.” Amity blushed and said, “Wanna pick out an Azura book? I’ll heat the tea up for us.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz beamed at the sound of her favorite series and nodded. “Yeah, let’s do it!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Luz grabbed book 5 in the Azura series from Amity’s bookshelf and a few minutes later, they were both settled in their seats, sipping tea and reading their favorite series that had in fact, brought them together. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Translations:</p><p>Tengo que ser valiente- I have to be brave.</p><p>También quiero quedarme aquí para siempre- I also want to stay here forever.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>